The present invention relates generally to electrical assemblies and is more especially but not exclusively concerned with electrical assemblies of the kind found in fruit machines.
It is well known for fruit machines to be provided with controls for operation by players of the fruit machines.
Typically, the controls are in the form of push-buttons provided with respective microswitches which are themselves provided with respective series of blade contacts to which electrical wiring is to be secured to permit operation of the fruit machines.
Examples of known push-button switches are to be found in GB-A-2279500 to which the reader is invited to refer.
A particular problem with push-button switches for fruit machines, but a problem which is also experienced by other electrical assemblies, is that it is commercially desirable for fitting the push-button switches in the fruit machines to be as quick as possible, thus enabling the periods when the fruit machines are out of operation to be as short as possible.
In practical terms, this means that fastening the push-button switches to the fruit machines, and fastening the electrical wiring to the push-button switches, must be such that the fastening operations can be performed easily and reliably even by unskilled servicing personnel.
WO 97/23934 discloses, inter alia, how a push-button switch can be quickly secured to a fruit machine.
It involves the use of a stud-like member having a ribbed portion and a non-ribbed portion, and a nut-like member having a projecting portion which is capable of moving along the stud-like member in the non-ribbed portion thereof and is capable of moving across the stud-like member in the ribbed portion thereof.
The ribbed portion can be in the form of a helically advancing thread or a series of transversely extending serrations.
Our present patent application is concerned, inter alia, with how electrical wiring can be quickly secured to a push-button switch.
According to the present invention, an electrical assembly comprises first and second initially separated connection portions of which the first is adapted to be secured to a first component and the second is adapted to be secured to a second component with the first and second connection portions further being capable of releasably fitting together to bring the first and second components into electrical contact.
Preferably, the first connection portion is adapted to be secured to the first component as a snap fit, the first connection portion is formed of a resiliently deformable plastics material and the first connection portion is provided with a plurality of studs intended for location in corresponding holes provided in the first component.
Preferably, the second connection portion is adapted to be secured to the second component by way of insulation displacement, the second connection portion includes a housing of plastics material and the second connection portion is provided with a plurality of electrical terminals which are electrically insulated from one another, are accessible through associated slots in the housing and are intended for electrical contact with corresponding electrical terminals provided by the first component.
Latch means may be provided to permit the releasable fitting together of the first and second components.
In one embodiment, the second connection portion is formed with at least one resiliently deflectable leg having a latching shoulder near one end thereof which is capable of snap engaging with an associated latching surface formed on the first connection portion, and there may be two of said legs, and two of said latching shoulders, release of said legs being achieved by manipulation of those ends of said legs remote from said latching shoulders.
In another embodiment, the first connection portion is formed with at least one resiliently deflectable leg having a latching shoulder near one end thereof which is capable of snap engaging with an associated latching surface formed on the second connection portion, and there may be two of said legs, and two of said latching shoulders, release of said legs being achieved by manipulation of a further pair of resiliently deflectable legs provided by the second connection portion.
In a preferred electrical assembly, the first connection portion is secured to a microswitch constituting the first component, and the second connection portion is secured to electrical wiring constituting the second component.
In such a preferred electrical assembly, the first connection portion may be operatively secured to a reciprocally movable push-button, operation of the push-button may cause an actuating bar to actuate the microswitch and the actuating bar may bridge a pair of reciprocally movable legs projecting from the push-button.
Preferably, the microswitch does not project laterally outwardly of the first connection portion thereby enabling the microswitch to be secured to the first connection portion before the first connection portion is itself pushed through an apertured panel.
Said first connection portion may be associated with blade contacts for a lamp, or two lamps if there is to be dual illumination, particularly if the electrical assembly forms part of a push-button switch.
Said first connection portion may be provided integrally with, or attached to, a nut-like member of the kind disclosed in said WO 97/23934, particularly if the electrical assembly forms part of a quick-fit fastener in a push-button switch.
It should also be noted that said first connection portion may be dimensioned to be small enough to fit through an existing hole in a panel in a fruit machine, even when secured to a microswitch, and that said second connection portion may be configured to fit with said first connection portion in only a single permitted orientation.
A particular advantage of said first connection portion being dimensioned to be small enough to fit through an existing hole in a panel of a fruit machine, even when secured to a microswitch, is that the electrical circuitry of said first connection portion including the microswitch can be fully factory tested before sale.